


Homecoming

by Rycolfan (Snarryeyes)



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: M/M, Post-Whose Line, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:10:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Rycolfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin returns home from his latest tour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> This one's another oldie. 
> 
> Pure fiction. No offense is intended to those portrayed herein.

Colin awoke with a jolt as the plane touched down on the tarmac with a gentle bump. He had to blink several times as he turned to gaze out of the window, his eyes slowly adjusting to the strong glare from the Californian sunshine. LA was about as different to Canada as you could possibly get, but it was home for him now. He felt a thrill of excitement as the airport terminal came into view, knowing who’d be waiting for him inside. He barely took any notice of the captain’s announcement over the tannoy, although he could probably recite it word for word. He’d been on far too many planes over the years.

There was an immediate bustle of activity as the plane came to a stop, and Colin had to repress a smile as he got up and stretched. It was like there was an unofficial game being played; last person off the plane loses. He grabbed his bag from the overhead compartment, trying to ignore the glances of vague recognition around him, and put his travel-worn pair of sunglasses and baseball cap on. They were his barrier against the prying eyes of the ever-watchful public, especially the ones who came to loiter at LAX purely in the hopes of spotting someone famous jetting in. He didn’t really fit into that category, but it was always better to pass by unnoticed.

Ten minutes later, he walked into baggage claim and paused, looking over towards the spot where someone would always be waiting for him. Sure enough, in a slightly secluded spot away from the crowds, a tall figure stood waiting, his eyes moving across every person coming through. His posture was slightly tense, a sign of his unease at being anywhere near aeroplanes, but he always insisted on coming to the airport despite his underlying fear, which warmed Colin’s heart more than any amount of Californian sunshine.

Ryan’s gaze shifted and Colin felt that familiar spark of electricity pass between them as their eyes met. His feet were moving before his brain had fully caught up. Any trace of anxiety on Ryan’s face was washed away by his broad smile as he opened his arms invitingly. Colin wordlessly fell into them, pressing his nose into Ryan’s neck and breathing him in. Oh, how he’d missed that scent.

“Welcome home,” Ryan murmured, tightening his arms around his lover. 

Colin pressed a gentle, discreet, kiss to Ryan’s neck before lifting his head with a tired but happy expression. “Missed you.”

He had to fight the urge to lean in and kiss Ryan properly, conscious of the many people around them, and could see, from the look in his eyes, that Ryan was in the midst of the same battle. With a final squeeze, he reluctantly stepped back. A proper hello would have to wait until they were somewhere more private, away from the prying eyes of the public.

 

Colin’s eyes barely registered the familiar sights they passed on the way home in the car. He was content to sit back and relax, his hand resting comfortably on Ryan’s inner thigh. He absentmindedly began to caress the flesh beneath his fingers, unaware of the effect it was having on Ryan until a sharp intake of breath drew his attention. 

Ryan’s gaze remained fixed on the road, but there was now a slight flush to his cheeks and his breathing had accelerated considerably. Colin found the sight intensely arousing. With a mischievous smile, and a wicked glint in his eyes, his fingers slowly crept upwards. Ryan went rigid and swallowed loudly.

“Col…”

Colin’s fingers found their prize and squeezed gently, earning a small gasp of surprise. “Yes?”

It took several attempts for Ryan to get his next sentence out. “You’re gonna kill us both if you keep doing that.”

“Drive faster, then,” Colin replied simply.

Ryan responded by pressing his foot more firmly on the gas. There were certain times when it was necessary to ignore the speed restrictions. This was one of them.

 

 

If any of their neighbours had happened to look out of their window when Ryan pulled up, they would have been forgiven for thinking that there was some kind of life or death emergency. Both men jumped out of the car, Ryan quickly grabbing the bags from the back seat, and they rushed to the house together.

Colin had the urge to giggle as Ryan fumbled with the door keys. It seemed that their time apart had regressed them to horny teenagers. With a muffled curse, Ryan finally got the door open and went inside, throwing the luggage down on the floor. Colin barely had time to close the door behind him before Ryan had pinned him up against it forcefully, their lips finally meeting in a scorching kiss.

There was no one else around to intrude upon them now, and their hands wandered freely, reacquainting themselves with the familiar paths they’d travelled so often. Buttons were hurriedly undone by feverish fingers as their mouths clashed against each other messily. There would be time for slow, tender, love-making later. Right now was all about lust, and releasing the pent-up passion which had been building for weeks.

Colin quickly undid Ryan’s pants and delved inside to grasp his straining erection, drawing a long moan against his mouth. He decided to take advantage of Ryan’s momentary distraction to attach his lips to his lover’s neck, nibbling and sucking, while his hand began pumping firmly. Ryan leant in further to rest his head on the door, and screwed up his eyes, his breathing harsh and fast in Colin’s ear. 

Before Colin could make him lose all control, however, Ryan suddenly sprang to life and pinned his lover’s arms above his head, his eyes dark with desire as he hovered within inches of Colin’s face. Colin met his gaze challengingly, lifting his head to swipe his tongue over Ryan’s bottom lip. With a groan, Ryan dived in for another kiss while simultaneously removing Colin’s belt and unzipping his fly. 

Without breaking the kiss Colin pushed Ryan backwards, across the hall and into the front room, until he hit the far wall, knocking several pictures askew. Ryan grunted at the impact, but quickly recovered and yanked Colin’s pants down swiftly.

Colin jolted as Ryan freed his rock-hard member from its confines and, before he could so much as blink, Ryan pushed him back onto the large wooden coffee table, bent down, and took him into his mouth whole. Colin’s back arched up in pleasure, his open shirt hanging down on either side, and his arms swept everything else off the table, including a mug which smashed on the floor.

“Fuck, yeah,” he gasped, his fingers finding Ryan’s curls and winding into them to gently encourage him onwards. 

Ryan immediately complied, pulling out all the stops to drive his lover to the brink of insanity. His fingers found the tight ring of muscle and eased their way inside, one at a time, until Colin was thrusting back against them with abandon. It was such an intensely erotic sight that he nearly lost it there and then. Instead he concentrated solely on pushing Colin to the peak of ecstasy, working him expertly, until his lover’s whole body went rigid beneath him. Warmth flooded his mouth as Colin shouted to the heavens, and Ryan swallowed everything he had to offer.

He had barely released the softening cock from his mouth when Colin dragged him up into a brutal kiss, his hands removing the remainder of Ryan’s clothing.

“Fuck me, Ry,” he panted. “Hard.”

A feral growl was ripped from Ryan’s throat as he pulled Colin to his feet and joined their lips again while guiding him backwards into the kitchen. He swiftly turned Colin around, bent him over the counter, and plunged into him, causing Colin to cry out in pleasure. Colin’s fingers scrabbled for purchase, sending more things clattering to the floor, as Ryan began to thrust in earnest, finally finding the edge of the counter and gripping hard.

“So fucking good,” Ryan gasped, sweat pouring down him as he furiously pounded his lover. “Not gonna…oh, God…”

His words were cut off as he spasmed violently and exploded inside Colin with a final thrust, shouting incoherently. Colin climaxed again at the same time, his seed trickling down the cupboard door.

When his vision cleared, Ryan smiled at the sight of his lover slumped in exhaustion; his eyes closed, and a rosy glow on his cheeks. Still buried deep within him, Ryan bent down and lazily kissed Colin’s back, coaxing a tired smile from the older man. “I really missed that.” He kissed his way upwards and nuzzled Colin’s cheek. “Love you.”

“Love you, too,” Colin murmured, opening his eyes and lifting his head to meet Ryan lips in a slow and tender kiss. When their lips eventually parted, Colin’s gaze caught the destruction around them. “We seem to have destroyed the house, though.”

Ryan looked around at the mess, and then shrugged. “It was worth it.”

Colin smiled and straightened up, wrapping Ryan around him like his own, personal, duvet. “Definitely. That’s what I call a proper welcome home.”


End file.
